Weapons
Wepons.. Use Them To Fight Melee weapons Stats *'Name' *'Type of handling:' Weapons can be one-handed, two-handed, or polearms. A shield cannot be used at the same time as a two-handed weapon or with certain polearms. *'Sell price' *'Weight:' Affects your overall encumbrance (the speed at which you travel) *'Damage (swing):': Damage dealt swinging the weapon. Some weapons (like scimitars)are swing-only. *'Damage (thrust):' Damage dealt by thrusting the weapon. Some weapons (like some spears) are thrust-only. *'Speed rating:' Affects attack and block speed. *'Weapon reach:' This determines how far can you strike. Ideally, its value should be higher if you wish to fight on horseback. *'Requirements:' Many weapons require a certain level of strength or skill to use. One handed One handed weapons are relatively light weapons designed for use with a shield. They do less damage compared to two handed weapons, but they are faster and give you the advantages of having a shield, which include being better able to defend against ranged attacks (such as thrown objects and arrows) and being better able to defend yourself if your horse is killed. Two handed Two handed weapons like large axes, voulges and bardiches deal more damage per-hit than their one-handed counterparts, but you cannot use a shield with them. Some varieties of Swords and Clubs can also be Two-Handed. One/Two handed There are only a few weapons of this kind: the Bastard Sword , the Club with Spike and the Morningstar (Warband only). To switch between one and two handed, you have to equip/unequip your shield. Using such a weapon will allow you to choose lesser damage and good defense or good damage and lesser defense. Any one/two handed weapon will deal more damage and swing faster when used with both hands. Note that when on horseback, such weapons are always used with one hand, so there's no advantage to putting away your shield. (However, while holding the shield your "One-Handed Proficiency" will increase, and without the shield, your 'Two-Handed Proficiency" will increase). Polearms Polearms are weapons like staffs, spears and pikes. Generally polearms have a higher weapon reach than other melee weapons, though they are tricky to be used effectively without a horse because once an enemy closes distance a polearm becomes useless; thus the horse is essential for maintaining distance. Some polearms can't be used with a shield due to their large size or due to a need to balance the weapon. Polearms can be used to strike the enemy using a 'couched' technique. This can be done when on a horse and moving at a fairly high speed. The polearm will automatically go into "couching position" when the speed of the horse is sufficient, and when it hits an enemy, it will inflict a great deal of damage. Note: Warband players, your couching mechanics are slightly different; you must press the 'change position' key (the default is X). In addition the position has a timer and a cooldown so only get into position when you are close to you target otherwise your lance will return to the travelling position before you strike down your enemy. Kicking More often then not, this will give you an opening to land a blow on a more block savvy opponent (Shield users). This is a new feature in Mount&Blade: Warband, and kicking may inflict small blunt damage to an enemy. In general, though, it doesn't inflict as much damage to do a serious injury, but it will be useful if you have to take an advantage of the enemy. The kick will throw the nearby enemy away from the player, giving him/her a chance to attack the enemy. Kicking allso allows you to kick down an enemy soldier who is standing to close to the edge of a platform or wall, temporarily taking him out of action and sometimes killing the troop with the fall. You do not experience for this kill as you did not deliver the killing blow. When outnumbered, this technique can reduce the number of enemies for a short while, giving you the chance to kill some enemies before the ones you kicked down managed to climb up again. Ranged weapons Crossbows Crossbows are meant to be used by characters who are not specialized in Archery. Crossbows have a good precision even without high proficiencies and they have only strength as requirement, but they are very slow to reload, almost twice or three times slower than the bow, have a stronger arc and only the lighter crossbows can be used on horseback. Because the damage is not augmented by any attributes, a crossbow user can expect to spend much more money in order to have a higher damage weapon than a bow user would have to spend to deal the same damage per shot. Bolts Bolts are used as ammo for crossbows. Each kind of bolt has a damage bonus/penalty and a set amount per stack of bolts. ''Note: You need both the crossbow and the bolts in order to fire- They take up one equipment slot each.'' Bows Bows are best used by characters who are more specialized towards ranged damage. At first glance, a bow would appear to deal less damage than a crossbow. However, the damage a bow can deal is greatly increased by each level of the Power Draw skill- A character with a Power Draw skill of 7 will deal almost twice as much damage as the bow implies. Potentially, a mundane bow can be much more powerful than even the most expensive crossbow, in addition to its faster firing rate. However, reaching the level necessary to achieve this can take a long time, but attaining a high skill plus knowledge of arrows trajectory makes the bow a devastating weapon if used by a skilled warrior Each kind of bow needs a certain level of Power Draw in order to be used. Arrows Arrows are the ammo for bows and it is possible to equip more than one quiver of arrows at a time for a larger arrow pool. Each kind of arrows has a damage bonus/penalty and a set number for each stack. ''Note: You need both the bow and the arrows in order to fire- They take up one equipment slot each.'' Throwing Throwing weapons lack the range and accuracy of bows and arrows, but can deal an enormous amount of damage if the user has enough points in the Power Throw skill. They are generally useful to melee-oriented characters or to those who have a spare slot in their equipment screen. Spear-and-axe-type throwing weapons can also be used in melee. Some throwing weapons such as throwing axes have extra damage against shields similar to the melee variant of axe. Firearms While in the age that Mount&Blade takes place, firearms don't exist at that point. However, one example of a firearm exists in the world of Mount&Blade - the Flintlock Pistol. ''' It is a rare, but a very powerful weapon which shoots bullets at a incredible velocity, even faster than an arrow. However, it is slow to reload - to clean the barrel and insert the cartridge takes almost the same amount of time as a to reload a crossbow. With the pistol being a firearm, the archery proficiency does not apply to it, but instead possesses it's own - '''Firearms. It is available at any town's weapon merchant, usually with a high price, excluding the sash of 20 cartridges per sash. It has the same penalties as bows and crossbows when mounted - lesser accuracy when riding, but perfect when standing still. It also has the added bonus of the targeting reticle being perfectly accurate when aiming, removing the need to shoot earlier than needed. Strangely enough, the bullets seem to arc, much like the crossbow bolt, but it's possible that the bullet doesn't save kinetic energy for long, and will submit to the laws of physics just like any projectile Acquiring it without editing the module.ini config is impossible, due to a certain script - ''display_wp_firearms 0 preventing the pistol, it's cartridges and the proficiency from spawning in the game. It is easily fixable - just change the 0 to 1 and the weapon and it's proficiency will appear '' Weapon Modifiers Modifiers are labels added on to a weapon that will either enhance or degrade the subject item. Not all weapons have all modifiers. No tempered long bow for example. Some weapons can have multiple modifiers as well such as Masterwork Tempered Sword. Weapons Modifiers External links *Weapon Proficiencies Info *Mounted Weapons Strategy *Infantry Weapons Strategy Category:Equipment